


15 minutes late with Starbucks

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [227]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Reveal!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they find out that Coulson is alive and Clint is late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 minutes late with Starbucks

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Tony yelled, slamming his hands on the table in front of him. He pushed himself out of his chair and paced, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

The other Avengers turned to him for a moment and then back at the man standing next to Fury.

“It was a necessary action. The Avengers Initiative wouldn’t otherwise-”

“What, Fury? Wouldn’t what?” Tony cut him off, still pacing and still angry.

“It wouldn’t have worked.” Coulson answered for Fury. “You all needed a common cause, something to bring you all together.”

“And the fate of the whole human race wasn’t enough of a reason?” Steve asked them. He didn’t blow up like Tony did but it was clear that he wanted to.

“No.” Fury answered simply, staring Steve down. He then lazily grazed his eyes over the others, gauging all of their reactions. Everyone was on different levels of anger, and right now, Bruce was the calmest of them all. “The Avengers needed a common variable. Someone they all knew personally. That someone was Coulson.”

“So what? Coulson getting stabbed through the chest was part of the plan?” Natasha asked them, her jaw tight probably from clenching her teeth shut.

“No, that wasn’t part of the plan. None of it was part of the plan. The plan wasn’t even a plan until it was already in motion.”

“And you led us to believe that he was dead.”

“This is a treachery most foul. You should not play with the souls of the dead. The son of Coul must-”

“What, Thor? You’re telling me to kill Coulson? After I just-”

“violated the natural order of things?” Bruce completed.

“Used alien DNA on a friend?” Tony added.

“Emotionally manipulated everyone in this room to dance to the beat of your drums?” Steve said.

“Disregarded the wrath and the will of the gods?” Thor continued.

“Made us grief the death of a friend?” Natasha directed that one more to Coulson than to Fury.

“I understand that you’re all angry.” Fury tried, only to be cut off by Tony’s hysteric laugh.

“He thinks we’re angry!” Tony proclaimed. raising his hands in grand show of the room, than slapping it back to his side. “We’re way past angry, Nick.”

The rest of the Avengers turned to Bruce, who raised a hand in a sign of ‘I’m fine.’

“And I get that but Coulson is a valuable member of SHIELD and one of the few good men I know. I will not stand idly by when I know I can bring him back. This team needs Coulson and not even death can stop me from putting him where he belongs.”

“We understand-” Steve was cut off by Tony’s attempt at a discreet cough. “ _We understand”_ Steve tried more forcefully. “but the means in which you brought Coulson back was-”

“unethical?” Tony finished for him.

“Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?” 

“And I’ve tried every day of my life to right that wrong. What have you done today?”

“The same. I brought Coulson back originally without the plan of telling any of you but his skills are wasted anywhere else. Like you Stark, I’m trying to right my wrong. Agent Coulson has willingly agreed to make his status known to you in the hopes that you let him act as SHIELD liaison to the Avengers, and when-”

“Oh, hey guys.” Clint entered the meeting room with a Starbucks coffee in one hand and a box of donuts on the other. “Sorry I’m late.” He sat down and leaned back against his chair. Everyone in the room stared at the archer who seemed unconcerned. Clint felt the weight of those stares at him and leaned back forward with an arched brow. “What? I’m always late.” He scanned the confused faces around the room, and then his eyes landed on Coulson. “’Sup Coulson? How’s it hanging? Thought I’d see you sometime soon.”

Coulson had to switch back to his basic training to avoid smirking at Clint’s comment.

“Are you in on this?” Tony asked him, then turned to Fury. “Is he in on this? Never mind. Every word out of your mouth is a lie.” then turned back to Clint. “Are you in on this?”

“In on what?” Clint asked, shifting his eyes from side to side.

“We were all lead to believe that the son of Coul had perished, when he in fact is alive and well.”

“Oh that?” Clint relaxed back into his chair. “He always does that. What is it now? Fourth time, I think. Right, Tasha?”

“Yes but all those other times, he wasn’t actually dead. He died this time.”

“No, there was that time in Switzerland where he flat-lined for a few hours and- Oh yeah, that was a two man mission. Anyway, there was this bomb and he was trying to act all hero-y-”

“I was not!” Phil interrupted.

“Shush. I’m telling the story. Anyway. Switzerland. Bomb. Kid in a carriage. Boom. Beeeeeeeeep. And then, after I’d rage shoot at every bad guy in the compound we were supposed to storm the next day, Coulson was already grinning from ear to ear.” Clint took out a donut and bit into it. “He’s mainly the reason why I have trust issues. My motto since then had been ‘No funeral, no death.’ Coulson-wise at least.”

“But there was a funeral.” Steve reminded him.

“Yes, but it wasn’t an open casket. If Coulson had been inside, I would’ve believed that he was truly dead. But since it wasn’t, I knew he was hiding out somewhere. So where was it this time?” Clint asked Coulson.

“Tahiti.” Coulson smirked this time.

“Ugh. Lucky bastard. Why do I never get those places.”

“It’s a different Tahiti.”

“Fair enough. How’d you cheat death this time?”

“Had a card taped under the table.”

“Alien Blood.” Tony told Clint.

Clint stared at Coulson, then at Tony, then at everyone in the room, then back at Coulson. “As in alien alien or alien  _alien?_ ”

Coulson frowned for a moment, “Yes?”

Clint groaned, “Oh, that is so cool. Do you have powers now?”

“Not that I know of.”

“well that’s kind of… lame. How do you get alien blood and not have superpowers?”

“How are you not bothered by this?” Bruce asked Clint.

Clint looked at him like he was crazy but then he noticed that everyone in the room was basically staring at him in the same way. Clint sighed. “Look, all I know is that Coulson is back. It doesn’t matter how, It doesn’t when. What matters is that he thinks he’s stable enough to work with us again. I trust him.”

“Even after he lied to you?” Thor asked.

“We’re in the complicated business of government intelligence and saving the world. There’s bound to be a lot of lying involved. I learned how to spot a lie in these guys’ faces from a mile away.” Clint shrugged. “I could teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/119111186771/i-started-watching-dollhouse-and-im-thinking-mr%22)


End file.
